1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to networks employing multiple application servers. More particularly, aspects of the invention are directed maintaining a single session per user login in application server clusters.Ps
2. Description of Related Art
In many networks there may be multiple servers or other computers that provide content to users. The workload may be shared among different servers. A group of such servers may distribute client requests among the servers in a load balancing operation. This is known as a load-balanced cluster. Distributing the load helps speed up request processing, which in turn helps shorten response time to the users.
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional load balanced network 10. As shown, one or more user devices 12a-12n may connect to different servers 14a-14m in the network. Load balancer 16 is positioned in the network between the user devices and the servers. Different load balancing schemes may be used to decide which traffic to route to different servers.
Users may log into or otherwise access the network via different user devices. Each time the user attempts to access the system, he or she may be required to log in, such as with a user name and password. Unfortunately, conventional load balanced systems may have difficulty managing multiple accesses from such users.